ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Watson
Logan Watson 'is one of the main characters in ''I Didn't Do It. Logan is laid back and Lindy's twin brother. When something goes wrong, they both try to explain what happened. Now that Logan is in high school, he wants to transform into a popular guy. He is the fraternal twin brother of Lindy Watson. Logan is portrayed by Austin North. Biography Logan Watson/Season 1|Season 1 Logan Watson/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Logan is very laid back, cool, chill and confident and has big plans on making his mark on high school. But those plans sometimes collide with his sister, Lindy. He rules the school halls with his confidence, good looks and street smarts. When it comes to school work Logan is pretty bad, although he does get passing grades. This stems more from laziness than any true stupidity, as although sometimes coming across as slow, Logan has proven on several occasions, when properly motivated he can be quite on the ball. Logan's very charismatic and knows how to use this to his advantage. He's also got something of a manipulative side, and will often try and exploit situations to his advantage (to varying levels of success). Logan's also somewhat gullible, but has no problems exploiting others gullibility to his advantage. Logan is very fun loving and quite wacky. He has a disinterest in academia, preferring to enjoy himself. As such he will sometimes put his enjoyment above others, practicallity and even sense. Never the less, he can be serious if the situation calls for it and occasion will show a hidden, more mature and wiser side. He can also give good advice. Logan is also quite lazy, preferring to take the easy way out over hard work, to the point his friends refer to such behavior as "Loganing." Never the less he will work if it is beneficial for him to do so, and will strive to increase his profits. Logan is shown to also have a bit of an alof personality, because he doesn't seem to get that Jasmine likes him, even though she has given a few hints for her feelings for him. However, Jasmine and Logan are still best friends, but that will develop into something more, soon. Never the less at heart, Logan is a good person, he does care about his friends, and underneath all there bickering he does love Lindy. Appearance Logan is shown to be tall, good looking and has tan skin, short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He has a laid back and simple sense of style. Relationships Friends Lindy Watson '''Sister/Friends Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. In The New Guy, Lindy tells Logan that she loves him with all her heart and in Dear High School Self, Logan gets upset about what Lindy wrote in the letter and calls her 'my own twin sister'. Logan is over protective of Lindy as seen in Snow Problem, when he got over protective of Dash wanting to see Lindy. In Merry Miss Sis, after Logan made a wish that he never had a sister and his life was changed, he released he was really lucky to have Lindy as his sister and he said he loves her (See: Lindy and Logan). 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Forever/Practically Brothers Garrett and Logan are best friends. They are often seen together the most out of the five friends. They hung out a lot in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and kept trying to get their special seat which was a blue couch. Garrett seems to be the closest to Logan in the group. In Slumber Partay, it is revealed that Logan and Garrett made friends because Garrett had the game Time Travelling Caveman Adventures and Logan loved playing it. It is later revealed in the episode that they became good friends the first day they met when they were in the lunch line in elementary school during pizza day. Logan wanted a corner piece of the big square pizza but the lunch lady gave him a middle piece and Logan sat down almost in tears and so Garrett gave him his corner piece. (See: Garrett and Logan). 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Logan doesn't understand Delia's made up language and sometimes gets it confused with real words as seen in Dear High School Self. Delia also sometimes tries to trick him, to show him how lazy he is. (See: Delia and Logan) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends/Crush/Future Girlfriend Main Article: Jogan Jasmine and Logan are best friends, but Logan gets annoyed sometimes when Jasmine tries to act like a detective as seen in Dear High School Self. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Jasmine also agrees to make the project with him, even though she has to do the most work.Jasmine admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best.They shared their first dance (disco) in Next of Pumpkin, when Logan saved Jasmine from humiliation and they almost kissed for the second time at one point. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. Jasmine admitted her feelings for Logan to Lindy, Garrett, and Delia, saying she has liked him ever since they fake dated. At the end of the episode, Logan found out that Jasmine really likes him, in Logan Finds Out! Romances Jasmine Kang Best Friends/Crush/Future Girlfriend Main Article: Jogan Logan and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine admitted she has feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin, and Logan definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Merry Miss Sis, Logan got jealous of Jasmine being around Dean, which proved he has feelings for Jasmine. Jasmine admitted her feelings for Logan to Lindy, Garrett and Delia, saying she's really liked Logan ever since they fake dated. Logan found out that Jasmine really likes him in the end of Logan Finds Out!. Danica Bricker Ex-Girlfriend Danica is Logan's ex girlfriend who he dated in Earth Boys Are Icky. Logan broke up with her, because he found out that she's the principle's daughter and didn't want a secret girlfriend, so they broke up. Erin Girlfriend Erin is Logan's current and first serious girlfriend. In Logan Finds Out!, it is revealed that Logan has been dating Erin for a couple of weeks before the events of the episode. Afer 3 weeks of dating, Erin broke up with Logan, leaving him crushed. Towards the end of the episode, Logan finds out Jasmine really likes him, but he had recolided with Erin, after finding out Jasmine really likes him. Love Life Season 1 Relationship-wise, Logan doesn't always have the best luck with girls in this season , and when he does find a girl he likes, the relationship tends to flunder due to contrasting personalities, lack of communication, or simply a weak relationship. After going through multiple girls throughout the season, we are introduced to two qualities that show Logan could be a great boyfriend in the future: 1, his kindness and generousity to keep a relationship going, and 2, the fact that he couldn't be considered a player, especially with the fact that Logan does things for a motive, and so if he were to call it off with a girl, he'd need a motivating reason rather than just boredom. However, if these feelings aren't shown in return, Logan begins to lack that energy, in which the relationship fades away over time. Though this isn't confirmed by writers, it appears throughout Season 1 that Logan finds himself attracted to girls that may appear to be kinder, but are actually colder and tougher than they let on. Sherri and Haley are good examples of this- Sherri has a rigid, cold personality as shown when she is out to get Lindy, whereas Haley is sweeter in the beginning of Phone Challenge, but immediately becomes an angrier, stubborn person, who doesn't listen to other sides but instead chooses to not be objective. Danica Bricker wasn't tough in the beginning, yet Logan still liked her in a romantic way, but keep in mind that Logan fell for the nicer versions of these girls- it wasn't until he saw both sides of each girl that he was reluctant to continue the relationship. Even though the relationship between Jasmine and Logan was fake, it showed that their compatability had a good balance, as they'd do nice things for each other and appreciate the company of the other person. Logan has had other romances before, but this is the first time we get to see what Logan would be like as a boyfriend, and his actions definitely show he'd be a good one. Carrying Jasmine and getting her roses, he gave himself to her even though their dating was only to make their crushes jealous, and despite the fact that his devotion is great, it definitely proves that if Logan falls, he could potentially fall hard- as shown in Logan Finds Out!. Him and Jasmine as a couple wasn't the talk of the entire school, but it did open up more romantic oppurtunities for the both of them, especially for Logan in Season 2. Family Lindy Watson Sister Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister and he cares a lot about her and vise versa, even though they fight a lot. Nora Watson Mother Nora is Logan's mother. Bob Watson Father Bob is Logan's father Trivia *He's fifteen seconds younger than Lindy. *He and Lindy both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *His future girlfriend and best friend is Jasmine Kang *He has a crush on Jasmine. (Starts in Bad News) *His behavior is called the 'Loganing' from his friends. It means; being lazy and always trying to find the easy way out. *He thinks he wants to wear a bra, due to copying off Jasmine on her list of what he wanted to do by High school when he was younger. (Dear High School Self) *He is shown to be closest to Garrett in the group *He wants to be more responsible. *He won a disco contest when he was 8. *Logan has had 3 girlfriends. (Jasmine who was fake dating him, Danica and now Erin), but Erin is his first serious girlfriend. Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 'Earth Boys Are Icky' 'Bad News' 'Next of Pumpkin' 'Merry Miss Sis' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Watson Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jasmine and Logan